The Flavor of Chocolate and strawberry
by Joongieh
Summary: Miku And Takuya have been Friends for some years, What is Takuya Hiding?


**The flavor of Chocolate and Strawberry**

(Warning! Pretty bad history!)

As usual Miku was on the nearest Café. Drinking his favorite smoothie, chocolate and strawberry.

He had been sitting there for two hours and waiting for his friend Takuya.

"Ah, How long can this take?!" He yelled to himself.

The door of the cafe opened.

"Miku-san?" Someone said.

"Takuyaaaa I'm here!" Miku Yelled Happily.

Takuya walked over to him, sat down beside him.

"Takuya, your hair looks weird!" Miku said and looked at Takuya.

"Eh? I don't unde..." Takuya was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"I like weird!" Miku Smiled.

"So, Miku what do you want from me?" Takuya said.

"Well, you know my band?"

"Antic cafe, am I right?"

"Yes, that's the name, and the thing was..." He stopped talking and hung his head down.

"Miku, What is it? It's not normal for you to hang your head! You're the happiest boy I have ever known; Miku It can't be that bad" Takuya said and Placed his hand on Miku's Shoulder.

"Okay, I'll try; Okay the thing is that, Bou Left the band, so we need a Guitarist to play the guitar, wanna do it?" Miku said so fast that Takuya couldn't nearly follow what he talked about.

"Do you want me to play the guitar for Antic cafe?!" Takuya said and raised both his eyebrows.

Miku nodded to him and smiled "Wanna do it?"

"Yes, But why did Bou leave the band?" Takuya asked and raised an eyebrow.

"He felt like stressing just to go to our band meetings and he got tired of sweating when the light hit him onstage" Miku said and smiled over that Takuya wanted to join the band.

"What? How ridiculous! Screw him!" Takuya said and stood up.

"Takuya where are you going?" Miku asked and grabbed Takuya's hand just to make him stop.

"I need to practice, See ya" He yelled and ran out from the cafe.

At Takuya's place.

People walked past his apartment, the only thing people could hear was loud music.

So, the night fell over the city, and everything was black.

The air was thick, and cold.

The snow fell down from the beautiful star filled heaven.

Miku walked past Takuya's apartment and heard the music, not to high anymore.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Miku heard the music stop and someone run towards the door.

The door swung open.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" Takuya said shocked.

"I heard the music and of course I couldn't resist the need to go here and listen to you playing your cute little guitar" Miku Smiled.

"Okay? Weirdo..." Takuya said and walked inside while dragging Miku with him.

"Miku I can't play 'Snow Scene', Can you help me with it?"

"Well, I can do it but it's so late at the night so we might end up waking up the neighbors, so can't I just stay over here tonight and we practice tomorrow?" Miku asked and of course with a wide smile.

"Well, yes, okay yes, we'll do it, but don't even try to do anything perverted!" Takuya Warned.

"I can't promise anything, cutie" Miku Smiled.

'Ah, man! I shouldn't have said yes, and today is full moon, I'm Going to bite him if I lose control over myself, I'm such a jerk!' Takuya thought.

So, they played some card games, and then they fixed their bed or what can I say, a big mattress on the floor in from of the TV.

"Miku send me the Green pillow" Takuya said and saw over on Miku.

"Here" Miku said and gave him the Pillow.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Takuya asked Miku.

"Um, what movies do you have?" Miku asked and looked over on Takuya.

"Just go see by yourself, I don't remember all of them" Takuya said and glanced over at the Movie box.

"They're over there, Right?" Miku asked.

"Yep, they are" Takuya said.

Miku walked over to the movie box and sat down on the floor and looked at the movies.

It had gone 5 minutes and Miku hadn't said a word, He had just sat there in his own world, until He stood up and walked over to Takuya.

"Let's watch this" He said and gave Takuya a movie.

"Titanic, why do you want to watch Titanic?" Takuya asked while looked at Miku who was about to drop his jaw.

"It's one of the world's best movies and I haven't seen it yet!" Miku said and began to push Takuya to put in the DVD in the DVD Player.

When they were finish with putting in the DVD in the DVD player, they laid down on the mattress.

They had watched over half of the movie when Miku began to cry.

"Miku, Are you alright" Takuya asked and touched Miku's shoulder.

"Yes, Yes, Yes It's just so sad that Rose must say good bye to the Person she Love, Poor Rose! I'm Gonna beat God up for doing something so bad against them" Miku said and tears rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Miku it's a long time ago, it was in 1912! We are in 2010 now, stop crying and watch the rest of the movie instead" Takuya said and smiled.

1 second later Miku was already on Takuya's lap and crying more.

After a while Miku was asleep and Takuya Turned off the TV, and fell asleep too.

IN DREAM LAND!

"What a Place!" Miku said and looked around him.

"What an Outfit" He said and looked at what He suddenly had on.

"What a Girl…" He said and looked closer at the Girl.

"EH?! ISN'T THAT TAKUYA?! I can't remember he had Boobs?!" Miku Yelled to himself.

"What a Sound!" He said when he heard all the noise that came from someplace.

He began to run up the stairs, suddenly someone turned him around.

'The Girl that looked like Takuya? Why do she want to stop me?' Miku Thought.

"Umm... If you want to go up, the way is there, if you go there you come to the machine room" She said and poked Miku's cheek.

"Oh, Okay..." He said and was on his way to run the other way, when the girl stopped him again.

"You know that you are just dreaming this, right? And I Hate this dress, Can you wake up? I want to dream something else!" She, no, _he_ Said.

"What do you mean, that dress is Cute, Takuya" Miku smiled and pushed the girls arm away, and then ran upstairs.

"WOAH!" Miku yelled when he saw all the sea around him.

"This isn't the city! I'm at the sea? But, Tokyo isn't a sea! This isn't possible!" He said.

"Mr. Akiharu sama, Here is your drink" Some weird guy said and gave Miku the drink, and walked away.

"Huh? I don't drink this. By the way, what is it?" Miku said and looked in the drink.

"Oh, it smells like Chocolate and Strawberry!" Miku said and decided to take a Taste.

"Oh My God, this is the best I ever have tasted in my entire life!" Miku said and drank up the rest of the drink.

Suddenly he was in a dark room, no Sign of Life or Light.

"Um, Where is the sea?!" Miku said and turned around as he looked.

Now he heard small footsteps, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Is someone there?" Miku said. "Takuya, Kanon, Teruki, Yuuki or maybe Bou?" No answer. "Answer!" Miku yelled confused.

He heard the footsteps clear now; like the Person was Right behind him.

But suddenly the footsteps stopped, Miku closed his eyes.

"Where are you?" Miku said and didn't dare to open his eyes.

Now Miku felt a finger stoke his Neck, his eyes flew open, but it was too late.

Fangs pressed against his neck, and the blood began to slide down his chest and longer down his Body, Miku could feel pain and he was scared.

Miku woke up immediately, and sat up his eyes flew open. He breathed slowly, and he didn't know where he was.

"T-T-Tak-Takuya-a? " He stammered and looked around him.

"Miku, is awake! Doctor, come Here!!" Takuya Yelled.

"Miku Just take it easy the doctor is here and I'm here" Takuya said and took Miku's hand in his.

Miku lay down again and looked on Takuya.

"What happened to me?" Miku said.

"You had a pretty bad nightmare because of me, I'm so sorry" Takuya said and pressed Miku's hand harder.

"Takuya, it wasn't your fault, I was the one with a nightmare!" Miku said and faked a smile.

Takuya Hung his head, and took it up again.

"Miku, look at yourself" Takuya said and smiled.

"Takuya, why do you have F-fangs?" Miku said and began to believe Takuya.

"I said it, Your Nightmare number two was real, and not a fake dream." Takuya said and hung his head down.

"What are you then? No human have fangs! TELL ME!" Miku Yelled at him.

"The same as you" Takuya said, still his head down.

"WHAT?!" Miku yelled. "Hey wait; I'm not a human anymore? How can that be! Takuya, tell me what you have done and why you did it! And what I am!" Miku Yelled Again.

Takuya began to cry and just sobbed, after some minutes he pressed out:"_Vampire_"

"HUH?!" Miku said but now the doctor came in.

"Akiharu san, Take it easy and don't yell like that to our dear Takuya" The doctor said and smiled.

Miku was shocked by the fact that the doctor had fangs too.

"Akiharu san I'm just going to take a check and you and see if you are alright." The doctor smiled.

After Half an Hour the doctor was finished.

Miku got up from the bed and took his clothes on.

"Takuya you come with me!" Miku said and dragged Takuya with him.

Miku Pushed Takuya against the wall, and Looked him in the eyes.

"What did you do to me?" Miku said.

"I- I Bit you" Takuya said and hung his head down Again.

Miku got frozen and just stayed there and looked at nothing.

"Miku, Are you Okay?" Takuya asked and shook Miku.

"Y-You Bit me?" Miku whispered.

"Sorry Miku, but yeah that's the truth" Takuya said.

"How long has this been a secret?" Miku Asked.

"Our whole friendship" Takuya said.

"Well, well, it's no way back, Ne?" Miku asked.

"No, It's not a way back" Takuya said.

"Let's go and take a cup Chocolate and strawberry Milkshake" Miku Smiled.

"Aren't you angry?" Takuya asked.

"No, Not really, If I'm like this, I'll Never die" Miku smiled.

"Eh, Is that the only thing you think of?!" Takuya yelled in surprise.

"How long have you been a Vampire?" Miku Asked and smiled even more.

"I don't know maybe around 140 Years" Takuya said.

"You're so old!" Miku Laughed.

"Baka!" Takuya yelled.

At The Café

"Takuya what did I taste?" Miku said while they sat at the cafe.

"Like this milkshake." Takuya smiled.

" I Want To Know what you taste!" Miku said and ran around the Table and sat down beside Takuya.

" AKYAH, Don't do itehhh" Takuya Cried.

Miku pressed his lips against Takuya's Lips and slided his tongue inside Takuya's mouth.

He broke the kiss and Began to think.

Takuya just sat there and blushed.

" You taste Milkshake and Takuya" Miku smiled wide.

" Huh, Where have you Tasted Me before?" Takuya asked.

" You Know in Junior high, I Fell over you and our lips crashed against each other" Miku Smiled wide.

" You, Was that you?!" Takuya asked with big eyes.

" Yes, it was" Miku smiled again.

" OH NOOOOOOO"


End file.
